Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake, and more particularly to a brake system and a V-type brake.
Description of the Prior Art
A structure of a common brake as disclosed in TW273784 at least includes a main body, a brake pad, a barrel and two assembling blocks, a bolt is screwed with one of the two assembling blocks, the main body, the other of the two assembling blocks and the barrel, and a user can screw the bolt to adjust a tightness of the brake.
However, the brake pad is fixed through screwing the bolt, the brake pad is easily rotatable about the bolt, and the brake pad may have frictional contact with a wheel set during braking and deflect and disengaged from a predetermined position to make the brake malfunction. Therefore, how to approve an assembly of the brake and adjust the structure for the user to assemble and adjust the brake conveniently is a goal that the industry needs to work toward.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.